


Crowley Liking Gabriel's Girlfriend

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



~Getting super-duper jealous whenever you mention Gabriel or see Gabriel

~Trying to keep you away from Gabriel

~Waking up only to find Crowley next to you

~Calling you beautiful, gorgeous, sweetheart

~Saving you before you can even call for Gabriel

~Killing anyone who hurts you

~Lavishing you with gifts

~Being extra nice to you which you find unusual

~When Gabriel does come, Crowley starts being an asshole to him

~Telling you to ditch Gabriel and date him

~Promising you if you’re dating him you can be the queen of hell

~Rolling his eyes whenever you talk about Gabriel

~Dreaming about having you as his girlfriend


End file.
